dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Juice=Juice
thumb|700px Juice=Juice *'Nombre: '''Juice=Juice (ジュースジュース) (Pronunciación: Juusu Juusu) **'¿Por qué?:' "Recién capturado","Recién cortadas","Natural","Fresco","100%" "Recién exprimido". Es llamado así con la esperanza de llegar a ser un grupo fresco y lleno de personalidad y así indefinidamente "natural". Pero no quitándole el toque cool y sexy. *'Miembros: 8 (1 por debutar)' *'Ex-Miembros:' 1 *'Origen: Japón *'Debut: '''2013 *'Género: J-Pop *'Color Oficial:' Purpura *'Agencia:' UP-FRONT PROMOTION *'Sub-Unidades:' **ODATOMO (Kanazawa Tomoko) **Triplet (Takagi Sayuki) **Jurin (Miyamoto Karin) **GREENFIELDS (Miyazaki Yuka) **Sato no Akari (Uemura Akari) Carrera '2013' El 3 de febrero, en el Concierto Bravo! en Fukuoka, Juice=Juice se anunció como una nueva unidad, que consistía de Yuka Miyazaki, Tomoko Kanazawa, Sayuki Takagi, Aina Otsuka, Miyamoto Karin y Akari Uemura, en donde cada miembro representaba una fruta. Sin embargo, el nombre fue revelado el 25 de febrero. Empezaron como un grupo indie, para posteriormente debutar como un gran grupo. El 2 de marzo, el grupo hizo su debut como grupo en el festival Hinamatsuri, donde también anunciaron y presentaron su primer sencillo indie titulado Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. Desde el 16 de marzo hasta el 21 de mayo, Juice=Juice fue el acto de apertura del concierto 'Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~''''. El 20 de abril fueron el acto de apertura del concierto '°C-ute's ~Treasure Box~'. El 5 de mayo se presentaron y pre-lanzaron su 2do sencillo indie, '''Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru, en el evento 'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~'. El 19 de mayo se anunció en Hello Pro Kenshuusei que iban a lanzar su segundo single indie llamado Ten Made Nobore! el 8 de junio con la colaboración de Juice=Juice, este también cuenta como el tercer sencillo indie de Juice=Juice. El 13 de junio el 1er single fue anunciado para el verano de 2013, con el título Romance no Tochuu. El mismo día, Miyazaki Yuka fue nombrada líder del grupo, mientras que Kanazawa Tomko fue nombrada como sub-líder. También cambiaron de discográfica de Up-Fron Works por hachama. El 5 de julio se confirmó que Otsuka Aina se retiraba de Hello Pro Kenshuusei y Juice=Juice por problemas de su familia con el contrato. El 9 de agosto, Juice=Juice comenzó su primer mini-tour con el nombre 'Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013'. El 11 de septiembre su 1er single Romance no Tochuu fue lanzado en 6 ediciones. El 3 de octubre iniciaron su primer programa de radio regular en bayfm llamado 'We are Juice=Juice'. Desde el 12 de octubre hasta el 17 de noviembre, Berryz Koubou y Juice=Juice tuvieron un tour en cojunto con el nombre 'Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou X Juice=Juice'. El 22 de noviembre fueron nominadas para el TBS Japan Record Award 'en la categoría a ''Mejor Artista 2013. El 5 de Diciembre lanzaron su 2do single '''Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo en 6 ediciones. '2014' El 27 de febrero, Juice = Juice lanza su primer photobook en grupo titulado "Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK. El 19 de marzo, lanzaron su 3er single, '''Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no Kiss / Are Kore Shitai!' en 5 ediciones. El 21 de marzo fue anunciado el primer concierto en solitario de Juice=Juice que se llevaría a cabo en junio. El 24 y 25 de mayo tuvieron un fanclub tour titulado 'Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi'. '2017 Ingreso de Nuevos miembros' El 26 de junio, se anunció a través de un episodio especial de Hello! Project Station que Dambara Ruru (Hello Pro Kenshuusei)y Yanagawa Nanami (Country Girls) , se unirian a Juice = Juice como nuevos miembros y comenzarían actividades en el grupo en el Concierto de Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER y en el Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~. '2018 Ingreso de Inaba Manaka' El 13 de junio, se reveló que Inaba Manaka Ex Miembro de Country Girls se uniria a Juice=Juice como un nuevo miembro y comenzaría actividades con el grupo en el Tour de Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER. El 1 de agosto, lanzarán su segundo álbum de estudio Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!. Miembros thumb|700px Miembros Arriba: Akari, Ruru, Sayuki Centro: Yuka, Tomoko Abajo: Nanami, Manaka, Karin *Miyazaki Yuka 宮崎由加; Peach) Lider *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Apple) Sub-lider *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Limon) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Uva) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) *Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美; Medium Blue *Dambara Ruru (段原瑠々; Orange) *Inabaka Manaka (稲場愛香; Rosa Oscuro) Ex miembros: *Otsuka Aina (Su color era el Naranja; por la naranja) Discografía Album 'Singles' Colaboraciones *Ten Made Nobore! (feat. Hello! Pro Kenshuusei) (2013) Curiosidades *Los colores de cada miembros están relacionados con la fruta. *Las miembros actuales todavia no son oficiales, todavia se pueden añadir miembros, añadiendo, cambiando o eliminando miembros. *Todos los miembros habían fracasado previamente su audición. *Según el productor, este grupo es de los primeros formados en 2013. *Miyazaki Yuka y Otsuka Aina lloraron cuando supieron que podían debutar. *Miyazaki Yuka es la única miembro que no era de Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, era miembro de GREEN FIELDS. *Miyazaki Yuka es la mayor. *Kanazawa Tomoko ha estado solo unos 3 meses en Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, ''antes de ser colocado en Juice=Juice. *El productor de Juice=Juice, dijo que el concepto de Juice=Juice debe ser, fresco y sexy. Lo dijo con la esperanza de que este grupo sería una unidad fresca y llena de personalidad, sin ser infantil. Es un buen entrenamiento mientras maduran, se enfrian. Y puede producir una sensación de juventud. *Las miembros dicen que los 10 de octubre se celebra el ''Día de Juice=Juice, esperan que esto se haga oficial para el 2015. *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo es su single más vendido y el que más tiempo duró en los charts de Oricon. *Debido a una lesión, Karin no podía participar en la fimación del baile para el video de Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo por lo tanto fué reemplazada por Ishida Ayumi de Morning Musume. Más tarde, lanzaron una versión baile del video con Karin en ella. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Pagina Oficial en Hello! Project *Youtube *Facebook Galería HMsaaFW.jpg Juice=juice_profile.jpg juicejuice.jpg JuiceJuice watashi ga iu mae dakishimenakya ne.jpg juicejuice-full-profile.png Juice=juicesami.png tumblr_mkal9go2Bx1qbc2yfo1_500.jpg Juice=juice.jpg 10891954_419203828235747_8363274503611799579_n.jpg Juice.jpg Juice Juice - First Squeeze! promo.jpg Videografia Juice=Juice 『私が言う前に抱きしめなきゃね』 (MV) Juice=Juice 『五月雨美女がさ乱れる』 SA-MI-DA-RE girls It's crazy (MV) ハロプロ研修生 feat.Juice=Juice『天まで登れ！』 Go up higher! MV(Zero Edit Ver.) Juice=Juice 『五月雨美女がさ乱れる』 SA-MI-DA-RE girls It's crazy (MEMORIAL EDIT) Juice=Juice 『ロマンスの途中』 Romance is on its way (MV)-0 Juice=Juice 『私が言う前に抱きしめなきゃね』 Hug me before I ask you to (MEMORIAL EDIT)-0 Juice=Juice 『初めてを経験中』 Experiencing the first time （MV） Juice=Juice 『イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ』 Don't be spiteful, but embrace me （MV） Categoría:UP-FRONT PROMOTION Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JDebut2013